1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a multichip semiconductor package with through vias.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in electronic industry have provided light, small, fast electronic products at competitive prices. For the use in electronic devices, an integrated circuit chip may be provided in the form of a semiconductor package. A variety of researches have been intensively conducted to improve performance of the semiconductor package. Especially, a through-silicon via (TSV) technology is being developed to replace the conventional wire bonding technology in the field of the semiconductor package.